I Only Wish You Knew
by hay413
Summary: We have been together since my 7th year. And for ten years we have been happy. I thought everything was okay- great even. We rarely fought, and when we did we made up right away. I thought this was true love, I thought we were supposed to be together.


Draco was working late at the ministry, like he did most nights lately; I was making dinner, like I did most nights lately. Tonight was special though, it was our anniversary and everything had to be perfect.

While looking for my dress I found something completely unexpected. The meaning and strength of our relationship was tucked right behind the dress pants in the closet.

I didn't notice at first, all I saw was an old receipt in the pocket of a suit jacket that belongs to Draco that he must have just bought because I had never seen the jacket before. Since I was looking nice in my favorite black dress, it should only be fair for Draco to look nice too; I pulled the jacket out and laid it on the bed for my love to find when he goes upstairs to get washed up. As I set it down I noticed a white piece of paper sticking out of the pocket, naturally I looked at it- just a receipt. I threw it in the trash on the way out of the room. Back in the kitchen I sat thinking about the receipt. I knew it was nothing, I felt it was more. I rushed upstairs and looked at the trash can. There it was the paper right on top. Tempted by curiosity, I picked up the receipt. I didn't realize though, until I saw the paper in my hands.

I ran down the stairs, not even caring about getting my dressed wrinkled. The kitchen would be the best place to read the receipt. I poured myself a glass of wine, took a sip and looked at the receipt. The ink was smudged at the top so I couldn't read the name of the store the jacket was purchased at, or the date. The jacket cost way too much, and that appeared to be the only surprise.

A little disappointed, I crumpled the paper up, but I noticed something else before I threw it away the second time. There was a different kind of ink, maybe something hand written, maybe on the back. My suspicion came back. I carefully uncrinkled it.

I hope you will like this present and think of it as another token of our love. The other night was amazing and I will always love you. -Pansy

My heart sunk and anger filled its place. _Pansy. _Draco was still accepting gifts from his slutty ex-girlfriend. Worst of all he just had an amazing night with her. I don't remember seeing this jacket before; what happened was he got the "present" from her and hid it just a couple days ago, I'm guessing. Draco just slept with her, probably a couple nights ago when he said he was working late. That little cheater could be fucking her now.  
I finished off my glass of wine still thinking about how much I hate Draco, the glass was full again instantly but empty just as fast, filling my drunken mind with images and theories. A light caught my eye; the candle I had lit was starting to blow from the wind of an open window. Without thinking I put the paper in the flame as it lit on fire I let the paper fall to the ground.

I finished off the wine and stood up slowly. I looked at the dinner, which was now burning on the stove, with disgust; it was Draco's dinner. Why should I do anything nice for him when he treats me like shit? The plates; they were his mother's.

One by one I threw them on the ground, shattering the family heirloom. The food. On the floor; all the nice pots and pans Draco bought me. Now are one the floor- in several pieces.

I ran into the living room to smash all the pictures of the both of us. Our wedding picture was special, I didn't break the frame. It deserved to be taken out of the frame. The picture deserved to be burned. Burned like the trust that Draco broke. The flame engulfed the picture quickly. It floated to the ground slowly where the ashes of the note were. This flame didn't go out though; it stayed burning, on the floor.

A loud crack brought me out of the trance I was in. Draco was home. I started playing with a large knife as the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late, the meeting ran long. It smells wonderful, Love. I'm so happy to see you-". Yes Draco saw it. All the picture broken, not unlike my love for him.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Draco ran into the room, pretending to care about me. His eyes grew big when he scanned the kitchen which was destroyed. He's speechless, I can talk for him. He will probably start begging for my forgiveness but no, it's not going to happen.

"I know about you and Pansy! I know you have been fucking around behind my back! I know everything." I started crying. I dropped the knife I had been pointing at Draco, I fell with the knife. The pain of everything going on was too much to stand. "I can't even stand to look at you anymore," I cried.

"Pansy? I haven't seen her in years! What is all of this about?" I couldn't believe he was playing dumb. Not when it was hurting me so much.

Draco seemed to not have noticed the small fire that was still going by my feet. "I hope you have a great life Draco," I stood up and walk to the door with Draco right at my feet. "You didn't hide the jacket well enough."

There was a loud crack that left me alone and confused. Ginny just left me and she thought I was doing something with Pansy. What was the jacket she was talking about?

Upstairs I found my answer. The jacket. "Ginny, my love, my dearest love, I wish you could hear me now. I wish you waited to talk to me before you left me; this was all a big mistake. This jacket has been in the back of the closet for about eleven years, darling, I forgot about it, I don't know why I kept it. I love you and only you. I haven't seen or heard from Pansy in as much time. I only wish you knew I love you.


End file.
